Anton
Anton is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a crumbly piece of toast who attends Elmore Junior High, and is in Miss Simian's class. Tina and Jamie forced him into their gang against his will. Appearance Anton is a small piece of slightly burnt toast. He wears white gloves on his skinny, black arms. He also wears little red, white, and purple shoes. In Season 2 onwards, he acquires eyebrows, like other characters who didn't have eyebrows at first. Personality Anton seems to be a bit of a pushover. Most of his appearances have ended with him getting hurt - getting squished by Tina, getting hit in the face with Banana Joe, getting swarmed by birds, having his sandwich stolen by Carrie (when she was possessingGumball's body), and getting eaten by ducks in the Dumb Race. Furthermore, every line he has spoken has been meek or unconfident, as if he's scared. Anton was forced into Tina's gang, which implies that he (against his will) joins them in their bullying. This has been shown in "The Meddler," where he joins Tina, Jamie, and for some reason, Banana Joe in teasing Gumball about his mom being in school (he also laughs when Tina gets insulted, though). Secretly, he despises being with the gang but has never tried to leave because of his fear of Tina. However, he has grown a relationship with Tina and Jamie, despite that he was forced into doing it. He could possibly be friends with Banana Joe and Idaho. He seems to be friendly though. In "The Recipe," everyone greets him, and he greets everyone back amiably. He even treats Gumball and Darwin decently until his discovery of them making clones of him, and subsequent attack by Ant-One. Immortality Anton has been seen dying on-screen several times, yet somehow he always manages to get reborn. The process behind this phenomenon is revealed in "The Recipe," where Gumball and Darwin witness his parents remaking Anton by toasting a piece of bread at a certain setting. It is later discovered that multiple Anton clones can be made in this way, though unless toasted at just the right temperature for the right amount of time, the personality may be altered a bit. Burning the bread, for example, creates an evil, vengeful Anton with a deep voice. Most of Gumball and Darwin's Anton clones turned out to be naïve and gullible. This is likely because they did not toast the bread properly. The proper process might be more complicated, though, as the new Anton seem to have the memories of the previous one, unlike Gumball and Darwin's Anton clones, which only repeat words and blindly follow orders. Deaths This is a list of all the times Anton has died in the show. Season 1 * "The Third": Anton is crushed by Tina stepping on him. * "The End": Anton is eaten alive by a flock of birds. * "The Goons": Anton blindly runs into a lake where he is eaten by ducks. Season 3 * "The Coach": He is seen to have been fed to the ducks. * "The Recipe": Anton dies multiple times in this episode. In fact, the entire episode focuses on Anton dying and coming back to life soon after that. ** Anton's first death is diving into the pool where he soon dissolves. ** Anton is crushed by a bowling ball. ** Anton sees a screamer on the computer which gives him a heart attack. ** Anton is unintentionally eaten by Tobias. ** Anton pours chemicals into a test tube which blows up in his face, and kills him. ** Anton falls into the paper shredder. ** Anton uses a slide whistle which makes his head spontaneously explode. ** The door closes on Anton, crushing him in between. ** Tina steps on Anton. ** A baseball breaks a hole in Anton's body. ** Anton is attacked by a flock of birds in his locker, who soon eat him up. ** Ant-One blasts Anton with a water hose, tearing a hole in his body and killing him. * "The Spoiler": Gumball eats him to avoid hearing any spoilers. Season 4 * "The Girlfriend": Cuts the crusts off of himself to make himself into a sandwich for Jamie, he then eats himself at Jamie's demand. Gallery Anton.jpg TAWOGxOP.png Jam on it by xmaster555-d8lq3bl.jpg Another request v by natoman2-d6n9p9s.jpg Preview gumball manga by sendokamishi-d5gjj87.jpg TheEnd2.png TheGhost37.png TheApe6.png ApologyThe4.png 180px-Skull13.png 180px-Skull14.png Datstorm.png TheRecipeAntonReading.png TheRecipeHeartAttack.png TheRecipeFire.png TheRecipeBOOM.png TheRecipeSteppedOn.png TheRecipeEatenbyBirds....again.png Thegift8.JPG TheLoveSeason4.png S4E38 The Compilation 04.png TheScam1.png Trivia * Almost every time Anton appears, he gets injured in one way or another. This never happened in Season 2, though. * Anton placed 8th in the Dumb Race. * Anton is often seen consuming sandwiches, which is ironic considering how he is a bread product himself. Sarah does the same thing in "The Fan," as she is seen eating ice cream; and theDoughnut Sheriff does this as well in episodes such as "The Spoon," where he is seen to crave doughnuts. * Anton has been injured at least 16 times, and in "The Recipe," Gumball and Darwin mentions having attacked Anton fifty times. * Anton is usually seen getting eaten. In the episode "The End," he was seen getting eaten by a flock of crows. In the episode "The Goons," he was seen getting eaten by a bunch of ducks. He also appeared in one of Cartoon Network's bumpers. In the bumper, Gumball is seen passing down a bunch of food to Richard in a theater with the last one being Anton. In "The Coach," a real-life clip of ducks eating a slice of toast was briefly seen, with Anton's voice screaming and suspenseful music playing. In "The Recipe," Anton is eaten by Tobias and a flock of birds. In "The Spoiler," he was eaten by Gumball, who tried to avoid getting spoilers of The Screamening. * Anton's last memories do not transfer after he dies, so he has no idea how he died before, or that he even died at all. * Whilst "Anton" has nothing to do with toast, he may be named after his voice actor. Voice Actors * Anthony Hull (US/UK) * Tamas Arany (Hungary, Season 1-2) * Gabor Joo (Hungary, Season 3 onwards) * Csaba Krisztian Csik (Hungary, in "The Storm") * Kitty Mezei (Hungary, in "The Spoiler") Category:Crossover Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:TAWOG Characters Category:TAWOG Character